<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【千源】狐狸尾巴 by SHTQ99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696489">【千源】狐狸尾巴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTQ99/pseuds/SHTQ99'>SHTQ99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTQ99/pseuds/SHTQ99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【千源】狐狸尾巴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王源和易烊千玺最近吵了个不大不小的架。</p><p>起因挺没意思的，上周王源几个圈内好友约着聚餐，一帮人也是好久没见了都挺嗨的，饭就吃得久了点天也聊得久了点，王源没注意手机静了音，散了后一看手机吓一跳，十几个易烊千玺的未接来电，还掺杂着两个自己助理打来的。事后一问才知道，易烊千玺本来这段时间是都在剧组里待着的，今天正好北京有个站台活动就回来了，又很顺利地提前结束，于是回了趟家，没提前说大概是想给个惊喜，不成想扑了个空，打了一晚上电话没人接，本来就得赶着最后一趟班机回去的，也只能抱着遗憾飞走了。</p><p>本来王源想道个歉的，手机静音几个小时也没看是自己的错，可是刚解释了几句，对方阴阳怪气一句“好朋友？见不得人的那种好朋友吧”，又把他气得话都说不下去直接挂了电话。</p><p>说不出的委屈，还有点酸酸涩涩的，易烊千玺接的是部感情戏，女主是新晋的一个非常漂亮甜美的小花，这几天王源打开手机，热门全是两个人的甜蜜路透，闷了一缸子的气，又明白这些都是工作，也不敢跟爱人抱怨，干脆连手机都不想看了，眼不见为净。</p><p>两个人从小一起长大，腻腻歪歪黏黏糊糊自然而然就爱了，在一起这么多年要说信任那是毫无疑问的，不时吵个嘴也算调剂生活，可是随着长大也开始被外界调侃起恋爱问题了，拍的感情戏也多起来，一会儿拥抱一会儿亲嘴的，网上分析贴层出不穷，今天这个是正在交往明天那个是前女友，再加上两个人各有各的事业现在也是聚少离多，王源看着路透里自己爱人对着别人笑出梨涡一脸陶醉，心里忍不住堵得慌。<br/>

那边易烊千玺心里也不好受着。一边气着自己的口不择言，一边又是说不出口的委屈，王源像个小太阳一样，暖洋洋的可招人喜欢了，人缘自是好得不得了。易烊千玺喜静，奈何王源小朋友光芒太盛，从小就把他吸引住了再出不来，就算再怎么想对着爱人爆发占有欲，却又不舍得爱笑爱闹的小孩世界里只剩自己这么一个沉闷的人。到底是什么新朋友玩得这么好，几个小时也不接电话不看手机，发现了玩得这么好的朋友，会不会慢慢觉得自己无趣最后干脆抛弃掉，易烊千玺越想越烦躁，觉得自己不正常像个怨妇似的，怕再控制不住说些伤人的话，也忍住了没再打过去。</p><p>于是两个人就这么冷战了。</p><p>情人节到了，节日浪漫的氛围已经降临在这个城市的每个角落，商场里的促销信息，餐厅门口摆上的玫瑰花，电影院贴出的大幅告白影片海报，一对一对牵着手走在街上的小情侣都多了起来。</p><p>剧组也放了晚上的假，可是为了预热，临时决定下午给男女主等一些主要角色一起搞个庆贺节日的直播，结束后易烊千玺的飞机回到北京得九点了，两个人的情人节大餐就此泡汤，所幸还有提前订好的酒店。</p><p>酒店很贴心，雪白的大床上用玫瑰花瓣拼出了一颗心，左边一个穿着裤衩的丘比特射箭抱枕右边是粉色爱心抱枕，三十三楼的全景落地窗望出去的夜景很美，还在小茶几上摆了一支送的红酒和两个酒杯，颇有情调。</p><p>王源此刻就躺在小茶几前的懒人沙发上发呆，提前到了酒店洗好了身子，易烊千玺的飞机却晚点了，说不出的气闷，于是手边的红酒喝着喝着就剩了半瓶，双颊红扑扑的但也没到醉的地步。</p><p>今天他是好好准备了过来的，具体来说就是带上了新下单的玩具，一根比较特殊的按摩棒，后面嵌着一条毛绒绒的仿真狐狸尾巴，王源打开了盒子把东西拿出来，尾巴的手感真好啊，握在手里蓬松柔软丝滑。</p><p>喝了酒身体热乎乎的，王源拍了拍脸蛋，也烫烫的，等不到爱人的赌气委屈让他不由升起了一些别的念头，手中的这根东西，看起来也不比那个人的差嘛。</p><p>鬼使神差地开启了开关，手中的“狐狸尾巴”震动起来，还慢慢地变热了，王源的呼吸变得有点急促，下身小小地抬了个头。</p><p>飞机不知道要晚点到什么时候，不如先自己玩一轮，反正他也不知道，王源握着在手上发热震动的尾巴有点口干舌燥。<br/>

卖狐狸尾巴的店家很贴心，还送了略带催情功效的润滑剂，王源挤了一点在手上，跪趴在床上，手往后面伸进去扩张，含了一会开始起作用了，王源觉得自己浑身都在发热，下身半抬起了头，小穴酥酥麻麻的，只想有什么又粗又大的东西插进来好好捅捅止痒。</p><p>王源握着狐狸尾巴一点点把按摩棒送进去，只开了低档，震动的频率不高，贴着嫩肉摩擦的快感引得他情不自禁呻吟起来。</p><p>突然房间门被打开了，王源吓了一跳，想到有房卡的只有易烊千玺又安心下来，但此刻体内按摩棒的震动提醒着他在做什么，他羞得脸上的燥热又升腾起来，却舒服得不想拿出来。</p><p>脚步声传来，易烊千玺的身影渐渐出现在眼前，然而当王源扭过头看清后忍不住惊叫出声。</p><p>一身黑色的警察修身制服展现出完美的身材，还踏着一双锃亮的半膝皮靴，警帽下犀利的眼神正盯着床上半裸的自己。</p><p>一双套了红丝绒的金属手铐铐住了王源的双手，“亲爱的，你被逮捕了……”，易烊千玺捏着王源的下巴轻轻地吻上爱人甜蜜的双唇。</p><p>“那么警察叔叔，你要对我做什么？”小穴里的按摩棒还在震动着，王源有些羞涩地缩了缩腿。</p><p>易烊千玺的眼神停留在王源身后插着的蓬松柔软的大尾巴上，呼吸一窒，一进来就看到爱人自慰，手握着按摩棒抽插自己浑身潮红的模样几乎让他立刻就起了反应，警裤里撑起了帐篷，他用手捋了捋大尾巴上的绒毛，摇动了两下就听到王源难耐地呻吟。</p><p>失去了自由的双手想尝试伸向下体拔出按摩棒却被阻止，易烊千玺玩起了王源身后毛绒绒的尾巴，恶作剧似地晃动起来，缠绕在手心，牵起了体内的按摩棒四处乱撞，小穴的嫩肉禁不起这剧烈的震动，王源忍不住夹紧了腿，想阻止它在体内乱蹭。</p><p>易烊千玺一手玩着大尾巴，一手使坏地揉捏起屁股上光滑细腻的两瓣软肉，身下硬挺得像要顶穿了裤子一般，迷人的小穴就展露在眼前，泛着诱人的潮红，易烊千玺的呼吸变得粗重，握着王源被铐起来的双手隔着裤子覆上自己的下体。</p><p>手中滚热的触感让王源脸红心跳，驾轻就熟地拉开了裤链手指伸了进去，龟头顶着内裤的地方有一点潮湿，王源羞涩地按上去，马上感到有水儿冒出来沾湿了他的手指。</p><p>“唔…千玺叔叔…我想吃你的大肉棒…”王源双手合在一起慢慢解开了易烊千玺的皮带，扯开内裤的松紧带放出了身下已经硬到发紫的巨物，先是用舌尖连鸟带蛋绕着舔了个干净，又一点点吞入口中，巨物塞在嘴里占得满满的感觉不好受，深喉带来的窒息感让他有一点不适，又吮吸着转移到腮帮子，把小脸上的肉顶得一下下撑起来。</p><p>“源儿哥现在的样子真美…”易烊千玺捏着王源的下巴来回顶弄了十来下，比起深喉的快感，爱人在身下痴迷的吞吐着他的肉棒的精神刺激更让他疯狂，整个人都好像被燃烧起来一样燥热难耐欲火焚身。小嘴里塞不下又涨大了一圈的肉棒，王源只得小心避免着牙齿的触碰缓缓退出来，舌尖又不舍地对着前段的小孔舔弄，终于在一下吮吸里易烊千玺再也忍不住射出来，乳白色的精液喷到了王源脸上，蔓延开色情的痕迹。</p><p>“千玺叔叔满意吗，把按摩棒拿出来吧好不好…”王源期待地看着易烊千玺，自慰被爱人发现这件事让他有点羞涩，想到现在还夹着狐狸尾巴被爱人看着就更加难堪了。</p><p>“源儿哥是喜欢按摩棒，还是刚刚吃的这根大肉棒，嗯？”易烊千玺看着爱人羞红的脸更兴奋了，非但没有拔出按摩棒，反而摸索到开关又加大了一档，重新摇晃起来。</p><p>震动突然强烈惹起的快感让王源浑身颤栗了一下，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，腿乱蹬着想让按摩棒往敏感点捅去。</p><p>“唔…我喜欢你…最喜欢你的大肉棒…啊…别动了…好痒…”又是一个激烈的转动，王源受不了这种到处撩拨却又浅尝辄止，忍不住缩紧了小穴想把按摩棒吸进身体深处。</p><p>易烊千玺看着爱人目光迷离渴求疼爱的眼神，细密的汗珠从额头脖子上冒出来，红艳的刚刚吃完巨物的小嘴微张着喘气，看得他呼吸一紧身下又迅速硬挺起来。他解开王源身上的浴袍，果然身体都泛起了一块块情欲燃烧起来的红晕，易烊千玺顺着锁骨一路吻上胸前两颗可爱的小红豆，啜出声来地吸了两口，又用两指把乳头夹在中间揉捏着，痒得王源蹬直了腿又曲起蜷缩着。</p><p>“千玺叔叔…啊…我要你的大肉棒肏我…呜呜…最喜欢你的大肉棒了…进来好不好…”一边是小穴里总也捅不到穴心的瘙痒难耐，一边是胸前在他身上不断恶作剧点火的酥痒，王源被情欲折腾得浑身冒汗，想要动手疏解奈何被牢牢铐住，只能断断续续地呻吟着讨饶。</p><p>易烊千玺拔出了按摩棒，马上就有水儿顺着穴口流出来到大腿上，他伸进了两根手指来回搅弄了几下，拍拍王源的屁股示意转过去趴好，就像他一进来看到爱人自慰时的样子。</p><p>王源听话地趴好了，压低了腰，两瓣白嫩的屁股高高翘起来，等着对方的大肉棒捅进来止痒，突然一阵温热的湿滑从穴口传来，王源不可置信地瞪大了双眼，这是，这是易烊千玺在舔他的小穴！</p><p>口水从温热的口腔里出来在空气里变得冰凉，王源只觉得小穴口忽冷忽热，像顽皮的小蛇灵活窜动的舌尖舔弄抚平穴口的每一道褶皱，噬心般的酥痒完全吞噬了他的理智，身体像在波浪上荡漾一样抖起来高低起伏着，想要逃离这种仿佛溺水的沉沦，又在易烊千玺销魂蚀骨的舔弄下溃不成军。</p><p>“老公…不要舔了…啊…啊…好痒啊…快进来呜呜呜”，眼泪不自觉地往下掉，被铐住的双手在床单上无规则地乱划，王源感受到身后易烊千玺火热的龟头终于抵在了穴口，忍不住翘起屁股来回磨蹭着想把大肉棒吞进去。</p><p>被爱人两瓣嫩臀不断摩擦着，易烊千玺身下越发硬挺，对准了穴口猛得一顶整根插入，囊袋打在翘臀上发出啪啪声，肉棒使劲贴着肠壁的嫩肉不断摩擦，最后抵在前列腺上狠狠一顶，爽得王源发出的呻吟都变了调，阴茎跳动了两下开始往外喷出白浊，光靠摩擦前列腺的快感就射了，像是一下子被抛到极乐点又坠落，身子都软了下去。</p><p>易烊千玺搂住王源软下去的身子将人抱了起来，窗帘大开着，从全景落地窗俯瞰地下灯火通明的街头巷尾拥挤的人群显得渺小又壮观，酒店铺着舒适的羊毛地毯，易烊千玺直接把人抱着到了落地窗前的地毯上。</p><p>刚刚经历完高潮的人乖巧地窝在他怀里，脸蛋泛着迷人的红晕小嘴微张着喘气，小鹿一样圆睁着的大眼睛看他的眼神带着懵懂还有情欲的迷离，组成起来的纯真诱惑让易烊千玺感觉像是回到了好多年前两个人的初夜，彻底拥抱对方身体的虔诚。</p><p>易烊千玺低下头亲吻王源的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，一下下的啵啵声是爱的奏鸣曲，王源看着爱人的脸一点点凑近直到与自己贴在一起亲密无间，易烊千玺太好看了，太喜欢他了，王源羞涩地闭上了双眼感受爱人甜蜜的吻。</p><p>对方戳到自己小腹上的巨物还硬挺着，王源伸手撸动起来，一下下套弄着，渐渐觉得小穴里的淫液又开始冒出来，轻轻缩了缩身子。</p><p>察觉到怀里人身体的变化，易烊千玺伸手进小穴里搅弄了两下，果然又湿了，轻笑道，“源儿哥的小嘴又馋大肉棒了。”</p><p>听了这话王源羞红了脸，嗔怒地打了下易烊千玺的胸口，终究忍不住身体原始的欲望，转身自己掰开了屁股去蹭易烊千玺的硬挺，“那千玺叔叔可得负责喂饱我才行。”</p><p>易烊千玺被爱人勾引得身下涨疼，本来就没有释放的阴茎又胀大了一圈，握着两瓣白嫩的翘臀就对着穴口狠狠地顶进去，重新回到温暖水润的小穴的舒爽刺激得他闷哼出声，捏着手感滑嫩的软肉向两边掰开，肉棒在小穴里来回顶弄起来，囊袋也跟着一甩一甩。</p><p>王源被肏得渐渐失了力快要站不住，双手只能抵在窗上撑着，透明的玻璃印出两个人激烈淫靡的交合身影，看着自己全身赤裸被贯穿让他羞耻到浑身泛红皮肤都滚烫起来，却又不想闭上眼错过千玺在他身体里抽插的样子，爱人对自己的情欲与着迷让他暗暗欢喜又羞涩。</p><p>“千玺…射进来…我喜欢你射给我…”</p><p>易烊千玺感觉自己要醉在王源的身体里了，舒爽一阵阵上涌冲击着大脑，比饮了陈年佳酿还要上头迷醉的效果，快要射精的快感袭来，飞快地在小穴里挺动了几十下，退到了穴口，对着柔嫩的内壁射出一股股精液，同时一股肠液从小穴深处一下涌出，两个人同时高潮了，两股淫液汇聚成的暖流冲刷在火热的内壁上，王源被这股极致的快感刺激得晕晕乎乎，眼前似有一道道白光闪过。</p><p>“呜呜呜…千玺，我好爱你，永远不要离开我好不好，”王源失神地瘫在了易烊千玺怀里，却有眼泪不知不觉地落下，他搂住易烊千玺的脖子将头埋在对方怀里倾诉这段时间的思念，自己的患得患失，蛮横地威胁易烊千玺不许生他的气不许离开他，“易烊千玺！你要是离开我，我就咒你，我就咒你……”，声音渐渐小下去，为想不到一个好的说辞撅起嘴恼怒着。</p><p>“我要是离开你，就再也硬不起来，好不好？”</p><p>“易烊千玺大坏蛋！你还有心思开玩笑！”</p><p>“不是玩笑，我只对小源儿一人硬得起来。”</p><p>“是我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>